On Her Own Two Feet
by PKNight
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to Stars Hollow." Lorelai has been in SH for nine months, and still hasn't contacted Emily and Richard. Mia convinces her she should.


****

A/N: Yeah, I don't know how the elder Gilmores got back in touch with Lorelai, so this is just a guess. Um, this isn't a series about Rory, specifically. It's more about Lorelai and Rory and how their lives in Stars Hollow came to be the way they are. What character-building events led them to become the characters we all know and love. Please, please, please review! I would so utterly appreciate it. To be not-totally-lost, please read "Welcome To Star's Hollow." Yes, I realized I was spelling the town's name wrong…I hate that.

I think I know what the second one is going to be, but it has to jell, so…it will come, though, probably within the next month.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**********

****

On Her Own Two Feet

"Lorelai! Come here, quick!" Mia called from the end of the hallway. Lorelai bolted out of the room she was cleaning, and ran to the lobby.

"What? What's wrong? Rory?"

"She's fine!" Mia said. "Look!" Mia set the toddler down, and to Lorelai's shock, her daughter moved towards her with staggering steps. Lorelai fell down onto her knees and clapped her hands in delight, spurning Rory to smile and walk faster. She was half a foot away from Lorelai when she fell, but Lorelai just scooped her up before she hit the ground and swung her into the air. "Oh, look at my baby girl! She walks, soon she'll talk, and then…the world!" She nuzzled Rory's cheek while the baby cooed, babbled and giggled in delight.

"She walked," Mia said, grinning from ear to ear.

"She walked," Lorelai repeated, beaming back at the older woman.

"She walked!" they chorused and began to victory-dance around the room, Rory still in Lorelai's arms. "Oh," Lorelai said, catching her breath and kissing her daughter again. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Now comes the hard part," Mia said. "Now comes the part where you need a baby sitter, because now you can't carry her around with you."

Lorelai looked stricken. "But…I can't really afford a baby sitter," she said.

"Don't worry," Mia said. "There are some delightful people in this town who wouldn't mind watching her for free. I'm one of them. I've been doing it for a while now, when she gets fidgety, why shouldn't I be an official baby sitter?" Mia held up a hand. "And don't even _think_ about telling me you'll pay me. You're my best employee. And my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Mia," Lorelai said. "I can't ask you to do that. You're a busy woman. You've got a business to run. How are you supposed to take care of an active baby while you do all that you do around the inn?"

"I'll manage. And if she gets to be too active, I'll call Miss Patty."

"Who?" Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That's right, you haven't had the opportunity to meet Miss Patty. She's the dance teacher here in town." Mia gestured Lorelai closer and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, she's quite the lecher. But other than her tendency to hit on any man breathing, she's a wonderful person."

"And she could take care of Rory?"

"Darling, she's been everyone's babysitter in this town at one time or another. And as I said, she's the dance teacher, so she could quite possibly turn Rory into a graceful creature like her mother."

Lorelai smiled and looked away. Then she frowned, remembering the dance lessons her mother had forced her to take until she had flat-out refused to go when she was twelve. "I won't force Rory to be anything she doesn't want to be," Lorelai said, suddenly vehement. "If she hates the dance classes, I'll pull her out."

"Yes, of course," Mia said, slightly bewildered. But she thought there had to be a history there.

Lorelai began a rant like the ones Mia had discovered she was prone to do. "And I won't force her to eat disgusting food, or go to crappy parties where she doesn't know anyone and she gets patted on the head so many times her scalp is numb. And I won't force her into any stupid, frilly, pink dresses that she doesn't want to wear, and I won't make her do her hair with really tight rollers! I won't take over her life and not let her know who the hell she is!"

"Lorelai," Mia said soothingly. "I know all that. You're not your mother. You would never do anything like that to Rory. You know how much that hurts." Rory looked at her mother's stricken features and began to whimper. Almost immediately, Lorelai's look softened, and she pulled Rory close and kissed her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby girl," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Obviously still wary, Rory quieted, but watched her mother through solemn blue eyes. "I'm sorry," Lorelai added to Mia, "to you, too, for having a fit in the middle of the lobby."

"Don't apologize to me for venting," Mia said almost sharply. "It's obvious that little rant of yours has been building up for a while, and I'm glad you finally got it off your chest." She sighed. "I think we should both get back to work. But I want you to make a plate for me. I'm coming to dinner tonight."

Lorelai blinked for a moment in confusion, until Mia picked Rory up and took her behind the counter where she had a narrow playpen. "Oh," she said quietly to no one in particular. "Okay, then."

**********

That night at dinner, Mia and Lorelai sat out on the front steps to the shed, enjoying the summer night air and the music drifting to them from a party at the Inn. Lorelai admired the moon's reflection on the still surface of the lake. The paper plates on their laps held remnants of corn dogs, which Lorelai could buy in bulk. Rory was inside sleeping.

"So, why'd you invite yourself to dinner?" Lorelai finally asked Mia. "Not that you're not welcome. It's just…."

"Have you contacted your parents?" Mia asked bluntly.

Lorelai paled. "No," she said shakily. "Why?"

"I think you should."

"Why?"

"You said you'd get in touch with them once you could stand on your own two feet. I think you've accomplished that admirably well." Mia gestured to the apartment behind her, which had become a homey place in Lorelai's free time. "You've have a job, a checking account, you have made a life for yourself here with Rory. I think it's time you called your parents. Or at least wrote them a letter. It's been nearly nine months since you left."

"Mia," Lorelai began hesitantly.

"Are you afraid they'll sue you for custody of Rory?"

"Partly," she murmured in response. Mia let her sort her thoughts out for a time, remaining patiently silent until she did. "What if it's not good enough?" Lorelai finally blurted out. "God, do you know how much of a cow my mother would have if she found out I was a maid? We've had maids in our house! She used to yell at them like she did all the others when the slightest thing was wrong. She could find fault with anything. And my home," Lorelai added, gesturing as Mia had behind them. "It's tiny. It's almost the same size as my bedroom back home." She shook her head. "I love it, but they wouldn't.

"My parents have never understood me. I think they've tried, but they don't, and they don't approve of me, either. I know she'll take one look at my life right now and insist that I come home with them. I've proven that I can live without them, so I should be content with that. I should be happy that I've hurt them, but should make amends by giving up my life so they can feel good about themselves." Lorelai shook her head. "I can't do it. They will never approve of me. They're stubborn: they might sue for custody no matter how I've proved I can take care of Rory."

Mia considered. "Lorelai, darling, all parents feel that way at some time or another. Believe me. It hurts to watch children grow up and move away, but it's bittersweet. They know you have to do it, and they encourage you."

"Not my parents," Lorelai murmured. "I don't know. I guess I can call them. Rory deserves to have grandparents."

"That a girl," Mia said, patting Lorelai's knee. Lorelai looked down at the hand performing such a maternal gesture, and said, "Have you ever heard of the concept of a 'spirit' relative?"

"I don't think I have, unless you mean the dearly departed."

"No, I mean, like, best friends who are really close will call themselves, like, soul or spirit sisters. But I think that extends to other family members, too. I just wanted to tell you that…well, I consider you my spirit mother."

Mia's eyes began to water, and she pulled Lorelai into a hug. "Oh, Lorelai, darling, that's wonderful! I've looked upon you as a daughter since I saw you and Rory for the first time. I wanted so badly to take care of you."

"You have, Mia," Lorelai said, sounding a bit teary herself. "Without you, I probably wouldn't be where I am right now. I wouldn't be living in this wonderful town, I wouldn't have a home that I've made my own, and I wouldn't have money in the bank. It's so wonderful, I owe you my life, and probably Rory's, too."

"If you don't stop that you're going to make me cry," Mia said, dabbing suspiciously at her eyes.

"I think it's too late for me," Lorelai laughed. "I guess I'll call them. But, god, how am I going to do it? Just call and say, 'Hi, mom. This is the daughter who left with her baby without a word to you for the last nine months.'" She put her head in her hands. "Is there any good way to do this?"

Mia shrugged even though Lorelai wasn't looking at her. She put her hand on the girl's back comfortingly. "I don't think there is," she said gently. "But, you know, it might be like ripping off a Band-Aid. The sooner you do it, the sooner it's done."

"But it still hurts when you do it," Lorelai grumbled. Mia laughed.

"Quite possibly," she agreed.

**********

The next day, Lorelai sat in the employee break room, contemplating the phone in front of her. *Just seven numbers,* Lorelai told herself. *Just hit seven numbers you've known all your life. Then you can talk to them, and tell them you're okay.* She took a deep breath and held it as she dialed and moved the phone up to her ear. She held Rory on her lap, and her daughter babbled in the baby language of encouragement.

"Gilmore residence." Her mother's voice over the phone was as formal as ever, and simply hearing it made Lorelai want to stiffen her spine and straighten her maid's uniform. It also made her want to cry.

She let out a rush of air before she spoke, making a static-type noise into the phone. 

"Who's there?" Emily demanded.

"Hello, mom?" Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Lorelai." The one word held a world of disapproval and sudden chill. "Well, how nice to hear from you. I assume you've begun standing on your own two feet?"

Lorelai hugged Rory to her, needing the comfort of her daughter's familiar warmth. Her mother's formality with her was the same as ever, but the ice in her tone was new. "I am, mom," she said. "I've got an apartment, and a job, and Rory is doing wonderfully."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Emily said. "So where are you living? I hope you didn't leave Connecticut altogether. I know you're not still in Hartford."

"I'm living in a small town not far from Hartford, mom. It's called Stars Hollow, and it's a great little town. It's very peaceful. And so colorful. You'd adore the colors on the trees right now—"

"I'm very sorry, Lorelai," Emily said. "But I must ask you to save your tribute to spring colors for another time. I've got a luncheon that I simply cannot be late to."

"Oh," Lorelai said, feeling as if she were back at home again and nothing had changed. "I see. Will you tell dad I called?"

"I'll be sure to tell your father when I see him tonight," Emily replied. "Will you be calling again soon or will it be another year before we hear from you again?" A tiny hint of vulnerability, hurt, crept into her mother's voice, and Lorelai felt shame wash over her.

She bit her lip. "When can I call when I'll be able to get both of you?"

"I believe that tonight after dinner would be fine. I'll talk to you then, Lorelai."

"Bye, mom." Lorelai looked at the receiver in her hands and began to cry, dropping it to the floor in favor of sweeping Rory into her arms for a tight hug. Rory's hands reached up and patted her mother's cheek. She almost had a surprised expression on her face when she looked at her mother, as if she hadn't expected Lorelai to be wet. Sympathetic tears began to fill Rory's eyes, and her lips began to quiver.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to make you sad."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Rory again reached out and patted her mother's face. Her baby's voice dribbled out of her mouth in a stream of nonsense syllables that oddly comforted Lorelai. She hefted Rory onto her hip and stood, prepared to face the rest of the workday.

Mia stood outside the break room, and her eyes darted to Lorelai's face when she emerged. "Oh, honey," she said. "Did it go all right?"

"I think it went better than it might have," Lorelai said, absently wiping her face to make sure any trace of tears was gone. But she couldn't do anything about her swollen eyes or nose. "I told her I'd call back when I could talk to dad, too. She had a luncheon to go to, so she had to go."

"She went to a luncheon?" Mia frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"No, it sounds perfectly right. It sounds just like mom. She was never one to let emotions stand in the way of public appearance." She swiped viciously at a stray tear that was working its way down her cheek. "I guess I just never thought about what my running away would do to my parents," Lorelai said. "I don't suppose they'll ever forgive me, will they?" She shook her head sadly, already knowing the answer. "God, our relationship was strained enough before. I don't even want to know what's going to happen now."

Mia could only offer comfort in the way of a hug, and Rory even put her hand on Mia's shoulder to complete the triangle.

**********

That night, Lorelai dialed her phone, her hands shaking. "Gilmore residence," an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Um, hi. May I please speak with Emily or Richard?"

"I'm afraid they're at supper," the voice replied. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Uh, yeah. This is Lorelai. Please tell them. They'll take the call."

She heard a sigh come over the line, and then heard the phone being set down. A few minutes later, Emily's voice came over the line. "Oh, hello, Lorelai," she said, the chill in her voice still there. "How nice. I was afraid you'd forget about calling us tonight. Your father will be with us in a moment; he just went to his study to pick up an extension there."

"Oh," Lorelai answered. "Okay."

There was silence until a telltale click could be heard. "Hello?" Lorelai almost burst into tears at the sound of her father's voice. She'd hardly heard him for years; he'd barely been able to look at her once he found out she was pregnant and not marrying Christopher, much less converse with her.

"Hi, Dad," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Lorelai," her father said stiffly, but lacking the bite in her mother's voice. "And how are you and little Lorelai doing?"

"Um, I call her Rory, Dad." Lorelai bit her lip, and looked over at her sleeping daughter. "And we're doing good. I've got a job, and Rory just took her first steps today. She walked all the way to me from about ten feet away."

"That's wonderful," Emily broke in. "And where are you working, Lorelai?"

She winced. "I'm working at this wonderful inn here, it's called the Independence Inn."

An awkward silence fell over the three of them, and Lorelai suddenly saw how they would interpret the name. Then she realized that she had gone there simply because of the name, "Independence." It had been what she'd craved, and there it was. It had been fate.

"Well," Emily said. "It's been wonderful hearing about you and…Rory. When will you call again?"

"Um, sometime," Lorelai said vaguely, wondering how much of this she could stand.

"Let's try to make it monthly, hmm?" Emily suggested.

"All right. I'll call you next month."

"We look forward to it."

"Well, okay. Bye."

"Good bye, Lorelai," her father said.

"Good night," Emily replied, then hung up.

Lorelai sat on her bed, holding the receiver in her hands until it started to beep at her. She hung it up and then crawled into bed, hugging Rory gently and rocking slightly with her. "We're still going to be all right," she whispered, trying to shake off the melancholy she felt weighing her down. "Really. We will."


End file.
